


Blue Sweater & Beach

by DawnofLight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, I'm so sorry, M/M, Poorly Based On The Song Sweater Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnofLight/pseuds/DawnofLight
Summary: Eren and Armin just chilling by the ocean





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aha- sorry if it's bad!

Allowing his eyes to flutter open, Eren’s vision was met with a calming scene. A breeze brushed passed him, sweeping his hair to the side and causing him to shiver a little.

“Armin, can we go home yet?” Eren groaned out after a few moments of taking in the scene. Puckering out his bottom lip, Eren gave a small pout, head tilting to the side.

He didn’t want to stay there all day, the sun lowering itself from the horizon which caused the sky to turn a bright pink mixed with orange and purple. To say the scenery wasn’t pretty would be a lie. The color of the skies reflected in the ice cold ocean. Every wave that came would mix the colors together for a split second, creating a beautiful shade.

That’s what Armin was so distracted and deep in thought about. After taking a few seconds to look at the scenery, Armin once more buried his nose into the journal and began to write.

The blonde was smart, having brought a sweater that loosely hung on his skinny form. Eren, however, was the opposite and had not used common sense or followed the short boy’s example. He had decided that the beach would be warm enough and he could live without a coat or hoodie. He soon found out that his thoughts had led him to be a shivering mess.

“One second, I have to finish this journal entry. You should be writing also. It is a grade.”

Allowing those words to hang in the air, Eren scoffed lightly. Furrowing his eyebrows together, he bit back a snarky remark. He’d prefer not to make his best friend upset at him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You’ve reminded me around fifty times this whole hour.” He grumbled out softly.

That got him no response. Armin only engulfed himself in his thoughts, pencil scribbling down descriptive words for his surroundings. Of course, it was taking him millions of years, because unlike Eren, who would’ve taken three minutes, Armin had to think of big words and get every small detail into that notebook.

“I’m cold... can we please go home?” Eren tried once more, hoping that his whining and bothering would finally get to the blue eyed male.

“Not my fault you didn’t wear a jacket,” The reply took a few seconds as if he was trying to collect the right words to shut Eren up. “Yet, seeing as you are my best friend I guess I can loan you mine.”

“You’d catch a cold.”

The statement came out faster than Eren wanted. It seemed Armin hadn’t expected the green eyed boy to come out with a remark that quickly either.

Furrowing his eyebrows together, Armin slowly stood up. Now getting an eyeful of Armin’s figure, Eren came to the realization.

“It’s your sweater anyways.” The boy slowly closed the journal in his hands, giving Eren a small smile.

Taking in the sight, Eren felt the heat rise to his cheeks. “I...” Eren couldn’t move his gaze from the overly cute male that stood in front of him. “I... I can see that.” He finally stammered out, which earned himself a suspicious look from the boy.

The sweater was too huge on Armin. The sleeves hanging over his fingertips, and the fabric's hem stretched past his thighs.

“Quit gawking, Eren. It’s creepy,” Even if Armin spoke in a joking tone, Eren's cheeks turned a brighter shade of red than before.

“Sorry...!” He quickly exclaimed and as hard as it was, he pried his gaze from the boy, looking to the ground.

Armin merely laughed, however. Eren once more moving his gaze to watch as the boy covered his mouth to stifle his giggles. Armin's eyes were squeezed shut, hiding the beautiful blue orbs Eren loved to stare into. Actually, Eren loved to just stare at Armin. It was sort of stalkerish, but the blond was beautiful. It took all of Eren not to ravish the boy every ten minutes.

“Stop laughing, meanie.” Eren groaned out, flopping back into the sand.

A pressure was suddenly placed on his lower stomach. Eren let out a loud gasp at the contact.

“Armin...! Get off!” He squealed out as sudden hands were pressed against his sides.

“You're being such a baby today, Eren,” Armin rolled his eyes as his fingers danced against the brunette’s skin.

After a lot of laughter and a few screams at the assault, Armin was soon pinned under the other male as they both panted. Eren's forehead rested on Armin's. The blonde male's arms were over his head, wrists restrained by Eren's hand.

Giving a small pout, Armin playfully glared at the bigger male who only smirked in response.

“Get off, Eren! You're heavy!” Squirming a bit, he tried to get out from under the green eyed boy.

“Nah, you're keeping me warm.”


End file.
